


Zootopia Fan-Fic: Why don’t you trust me?

by luke_black02



Category: Zootopia
Genre: #Judy_Hopps, #Nick_Wilde, #Nick_X_Judy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_black02/pseuds/luke_black02





	Zootopia Fan-Fic: Why don’t you trust me?

Chapter one: Together Forever.

 

It was New Year’s Eve morning. Snow was melting under the first rays of sun. Nick just woke up, because the alarm clock on his night table. It was a very important day to him, maybe the most important in his life. He started to think about the days he had spent on Zootopia streets before Judy came into his life. Judy, the sooner he hears her name, the faster his heart will beat; she had changed his life after ‘The Night Howler crime’ had been solved. That night was the night; a very important act of bravery should have been made: Nick was there to propose to Judy. He was so nervous and worried because the answer. He was there to go to work, when then phone started to ring:

“Hallo? “ Nick answered

“Am I talking to Officer Wilde. “ a familiar voice said.

“Wait “ he realised who was on the other  
side “it’s Black, Luke Black?”

“Indeed.”

“I can’t believe it. Where have you been, for all this time?”

“Trapped between my outfits and computer stuff, you know. I was scrolling my contacts, and I decided to call you. However, what’s up, Nick? What about officer life? Or, because the uniform, Casanova life? “He said laughing.

“That’s so funny, Luke.”

“Joking, man, any girl?”

And suddenly, Nick anxiety came back.  
“Well, brother, silence gives consent. “  
Luke said  
“I’m proposing, tonight.” Nick said while blushing.

“Wow, what an exciting day! What are you doing? Fancy restaurant, fireworks and boom! Right?!

“Right. Wait, how do you know?”

“It’s classic. You need a classic dress then, and lucly, you have a friend who can help you. Why don’t you come over?”

“Why not, when?” “In ten minutes, ok?”

“Ok.”

Luke Black was a nice cat who lived in a big house at the edge of town. He was charming and loved to dress properly. When in college, Nick and him spent a lot of time together. You know, a fox like Nick, someone people don’t trust, and a cat, who doens’t care about anything. They became friends, bonds but not cages. Nick, while in the car, thought about all the moments spent next to his smart friend. In that moment he would have liked Judy to meet him. A new life was starting, and perhaps, this time, he would have had a home, a family. It was opening his heart to happiness. When he arrived in front of the house, He was amazed by the beauty of it. He was there to push the button to get in, but a bear got closer:

“Morning, sir. How can I help you? “ The bear said, friendly. 

“I’m looking for Black, Luke Black. I’m Nick Wilde.”

“Yes sure, get in.”

“Thank you.”

When Nick got in, Luke closed his computer and took the best bottle. “Should we have a toast?” Luke said.

He left the bottle on the table and ran to hug his friend.

“I never thought I would have said this, but I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

“Come on, how to say, mi casa es tu casa. A drink? I have Whisky, Vodka, Tequila, Beer; what can I get to you?”

“Whiksy, please.”

“Chill out brother, and tell me about her.”

“She’s Judy Hopps. Do you know her?”

“Sure, the bunny! For how long have you been together?”

“One year, and now, well... “ Nick was too nervous to finish the sentence.

“Don’t worry, I feel you. I’m married to a prey too!" Luke said raising up his paw and showing Nick the ring.”

“Really, to who? “ Nick asked.

“Well, four years ago, I met a cute bunny, we have been dating for two months and two years later we got married.” while drinking his Whisky

“Well, I’m more relaxed now.”

“Now, stop talking, we have more important stuff to do. Follow me. “ Luke stood up.

Nick and Luke went to the room where there were all the outfits Luke was preparing. His friend stopped in the middle of the room, he looked at Nick to find out which outfit could have been better for the occasion. Suddenly Luke saw a beautiful suit and tie, and you can’t go wrong with it.  
“Watch this, it looks like this was meant to be yours. Anthracite and orange. Try it on!” 

“Thank you, Luke! – Nick said with a shy smile.”

“Just the best for my favorite fox.”

Some friendships are so special because they are unbreakable. After all those years divided by their interests, jobs and by time, finally two friends were back together. It’s a sensation Nick won’t ever forget. He was the best animal he has ever met in his life. They spent that afternoon in the swimming pool Luke had in his house, talking about their jobs and their lives in general. But it was too late, so Nick had to go. So, Luke showed Nick out. They hugged and then he left. When Nick heard the doors of the house closing, he remembered what he was there to do that night. He looked at the dress that was in the other seat and drove to his flat.

7:15 PM, Nick’s flat.

Nick just had a shower in order to be relaxed, thinking about all the ways he could propose to Judy. He thought she wouldn’t be ready for a step like this. In this year they spent their vacations alone with their own families, Judy with her mother, father, brothers and sister, while Nick with his mother; they never revealed their relationship to their families, they were afraid because Judy was a bunny and Nick a fox. While he was wiping his fur, he recived a text from Judy: Nick, do you remember that we should be to ZPD at 20:15? It’s late, come on, hurry up!  
Nick realised how late it was, so he wore his suite and tie, went out and drove to Judy’s.  
He reached the flat in five minutes, he took a deep breath and knocked the door of her flat and she appeared in front of him, dressed up with a tight black dress that suited her so much. Nick stayed speechless in front of her.

“Do you want to stare me all night long, or can we leave”

“I’d prefer the first option, but yes, let’s go.”

“Good evening, anyway. Give me a kiss.” she pulled him closer and kissed him softly.  
In ten minutes, they arrived. The room was big and full of light. The ZPD was like the prom rooms, with all the people who try to dress up and to be for just one night a beautiful princess/ prince, like in fairytales. Everybody was there with a red wine glass on the hand. Everybody was complimenting the couple; Clawhauser defined them the prettiest couple of the party. He was right; Judy was radiant and her boyfriend, absolutely handsome:

“I have to admit this suit and tie falls perfectly on you, Fox.”

“I could say the same of you, you are just perfect.”

She laughed and turned her face, while her paws were holding Nick’s, who stayed speechless in front of her.

“I’m having another glass of wine, do you want it?”

“Yes, of course!”

Ten minutes later, at the end of the dinner, Chief Bog wanted to deliever a speech; he hit with the fork his glass and got everybody’s attention:

“Good evening to everyone. Thank you for being here and celebrating New Year’s Eve with me. I would like to thank you all for your amazing job. I’m so grateful to end and to start a new year with you, not just my collegues, but my family. I’m grateful for all those new officers who came in our family. I also hope, as every year, we will able to do our best to” while looking at Judy “make Zootopia a better place where to live. Thank you and Happy New Year.”

While the applause was echoing in the room, among the people, Nick looked at Judy, her bautiful amethist eyes reminded him that he had to be brave and that the time to live his fairytale finally came.

“Now, can we go? It’s 11:00 PM and I would like to see fireworks, if you don’t mind” Nick said

“Of course! Let’s go.”

They left the room wishing a New Year’s Eve to Clawhauser who tried to convince them to stay. He seemed to be very determined to make them stay, but Nick said that it was time to go, with his green eyes wide open.

11:15 PM

After they left, they drove to the beautiful hills, that were nearby. The radio was playing “Try Everything”:

“Aww, this song!” Judy said

“It’s terrible.” Nick replied

“Well, this song is the one that i was listening to when that train took me here for the first time. My life was changing, piece by piece. I would listen to this song two thousand times if that would mean the start of something new and amazing as what I’ve been through this year. Sorry if I don’t tell you this very often, but I feel so lucky to have you by my side.

“You’re right, this song and thousand adventures.” “Together?”

“Always, sly bunny.”

“Dumb fox.”

Five minutes later they arrived at the top of the hill. There was a path that crossed the wood leading to a wonderful place where they could have admired the fireworks. Handy by hand, they set on the grass waiting. It’s obvious that night was fulfilled by magic, true love and everything looked perfect: it looked like the whole universe wanted to enjoy Nick proposing, true love triumph. The sky was colored by thousand of colors, pink, red, gold. Nick looked at Judy and stood up. As soon as he stood up, took her paw and helped her to stand. She was confuse and with her amazing amethyst eyes, she was looking him:

“About what you said before, yes our adventure, the song, our family. You literally saved my life. I’ve always been a wanderer before you came into my lifeI think the moment to tell our families about us finally came. With that awful song on my mind, I want to ask you to live a new adventure with me.” Nick said

“What’s going on?” she was so nervously

“Judy Hopps” on his knees  
“would you make me the happiest fox in Zootopia, accepting to become my wife?”

Tears started to fall down her eyes: “Are you serious?”

“Would I joke about it?”

She put herself down her knees too and held his boyfriend so tight, without saying not even a word.

"Is this a yes?”

“YES, of course, Dumb Fox, yes!” she said while kissing him all over his face. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, hun.”

A tear fell down his face, then two.

“I hope this night would have been this romantic, but maybe we should go back home”

“Yes, maybe we should.”

“Let’s go, Carrots.”

They ran to get into the car as fast as they could, but rain started to fall fast, getting them wet. They reached the car and drove to Nick’s flat which was closer the hills, waiting for weather to get better. When they arrived at home, they took off their clothes. Nick looked at her beautiful body, he desired her so much, and so Judy but she wanted to wait till the wedding. Now they were engaged, but nobody wanted to mess that beautiful night up.

“Come on, Carrots. Let’s go to sleep. Wait! Should I call you Mrs. Wilde?” 

“Let’s go to sleep, dumb fox.”

“I love you, Judy”

“Love you too, Nick”

 

To be continued...


End file.
